


Warning Delivered With Heavy Hand

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Badass friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Castus did not expect this, Gen, Naevia takes no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Naevia lets Castus know that Agron wasn't the only one he angered by overstepping with Nasir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm way brand new to the fandom and have so many things in my head. When I saw the scene between Castus, Nasir and Agron, it would not leave my mind that others had seen the full story of what happened.
> 
> Like a certain friend who would suffer none to touch her or her friends without explicit invitation.

Castus wasn’t expecting to get thrown against a wall while he had been watching Nasir’s movements. After his vision cleared, he met the furious eyes of the Gaul’s woman. Naevia, he thought her name was.

“Apologies for what I may --”

“Do fucking not!” Naevia snapped, her eyes full of bloodlust and something else.

“Lady?”

“I am no lady, but I swear to the gods I will turn you into a woman if you continue to dog Nasir’s steps.”

“With respect, this is no concern of yours.”

He knew in an instant that those were wrong words to use.

“It is my fucking concern,” she snarled at him. “Nasir is my friend, has been a good friend since we first crossed paths.”

“I did not realize there was prior claim on him,” Castus tried to soothe her. “I thought you tied to the Gaul and Nasir to the German --”

Naevia slammed his head back against the wall. “Those two men have fucking names! Crixus and Agron. They earned their names through blood and hell such as you cannot imagine. You will show respect when speaking of them to me.”

Castus was slowly beginning to see that this was no random attack. Naevia was full of fury directed at him.

“Stay away from Nasir. Cause him more distress, drive more wedge between him and Agron and I swear to you, you will pray for a quick death.”

Now Castus was getting angry and shoved against the woman. “Who are you to command me such?”

“I am the one who will cut your balls off and force you to choke on them if you do not heed my words,” she said, baring her teeth. “I have seen men such as you before; act like you are beautiful friend and kind in thought. Yet you are nothing of the sort. You covet that which is not yours for the claiming and it matters not to you that it is so. You think you can take away that which has not been offered to you and never consider consequences of your actions.”

“What would your Crixus say to hear you speaking such of the little Syrian?”

Naevia laughed, but it was an ugly, tearing sound.

“Crixus would ask me why you were still alive when you seem not to understand simple warning.” She bared her teeth at him again. “Crixus would ask me if I wanted him to separate your eyes from your skull so that your gaze could not cause offense.”

“I have done nothing --”

“Your eyes say more than your words do. Listen well, pirate. Nasir is no slave, no body for you to claim or covet because you wish to. He is not someone who will dance to your strings or be touched without permission. He is a free man and he makes his own choices. Agron is his choice and Agron it shall always be.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Cast your look upon someone more likely to respond.”

“He seemed friendly enough before the German --”

Naevia growled at him.

“--before Agron showed up and lay fist to my mouth.”

“Nasir is a kind man, would not be cruel just because someone says too much. But he told you his cup was spoken for. You persisted. You grabbed him -- and know that I was not the only one who saw that and wished to separate hand from arm.”

Castus’ eyes widened at that. “I did no wrong.”

“Not where you are from, but you are not there. You are here and you do not touch another without invitation. You do not touch one of Spartacus’ brothers unless welcomed in obvious invitation. We have been so treated once, and we will never be thus again.” Her smile was not a kind one. “Know that you are lucky it was Agron who came to fight and only bloodied your face. Others would have put blade to neck so that you would never make that action again.”

Castus swallowed, trying not to let the woman see how badly her words were unbalancing him and causing him the slight bite of apprehension. “Your Spartacus would not have approved of my death when trying to make arrangement with my brothers.”

“You would still be dead.”

“Naevia?”

Castus looked over Naevia’s head to see the Gaul, Crixus, standing near and looking like he was about to come to her side.

Naevia slammed her fist into Castus’ gut causing him to fold over in pain and lack of air before she stepped back. “Cause distress again and it will be blade that sees your stomach not fist.”

By the time Castus was able to straighten up again, he could see Naevia in conversation with Crixus. The Gaul frowned and took steps to him, but Naevia grabbed his arm and shook her head. Whatever she told him made him throw back his head and laugh loudly.

When he was done laughing, he gave Castus a dark glare before putting his arm around his woman and walking away into the darkness with her.

Once he was sure they were gone and he was alone, Castus moved to lean against the wall, trying not to let pain show in case anyone came by.

This was most definitely more complication that he had not seen or sought to find when he lay eyes on the Syrian. But chance to be with him, to turn his eyes to his own might well be worth any pain it brought down upon him.


End file.
